


Swinging on Empty

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Ficlet, Fictober, Gen, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #11 - "I told you so"---In which Peter swings on an empty stomach and May is right as usual.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Swinging on Empty

“Peter, you are _not_ swinging on an empty stomach, sit down and eat.”

They’re about to have dinner when Peter hears a disturbance a few blocks away and rushes to change into the suit.

“May, I’m just gonna take care of this one thing—just the one! Then I’ll come back and grab some food.” He presses the spider emblem on his chest and grabs his mask.

“You _won’t_ , you’ll keep finding people to help and problems to solve and you’ll get so caught up that you’ll forget, but with your metabolism—”

He’s already out the window.

“Gotta go, May, sorry, love you!”

He barely hears her yell after him as he hurtles through Queens. 

\---

Three hours later, Peter is _beat_.

In a stopped-multiple-muggings-and-intercepted-car-thieves-and-helped-the-police-prevent-a-break-in-and-did-a-whole-bunch-of-other-stuff-he-can’t-remember-because-his-head-is-spinning-and-he-feels-nauseous kind of way.

He’s swinging home, preparing to act like the patrol has energized him rather than running him into the ground.

Just ten more blocks.

If he could only make it just ten more swings, give or take, he’d be home.

If only his head wasn’t spinning so damn much…

The world spins faster as darkness covers his vision, and the next thing he knows he’s hitting the ground.

\---

The first thing Peter feels as he blinks his eyes is that nothing’s broken. The fall must have been from a modest height.

The second is mortification, as a few spectators have gathered around him. 

“You good, Spider-Man?” One man asks, crouching down.

“Great.” Peter gives two thumbs up weakly, then stands and wills himself to walk vigorously away. The onlookers seem to buy it and leave him alone.

He turns into an alley and sinks to the ground, briefly weighing his options before deciding to stand up and walk the rest of the way home, as swinging will expend energy he does not currently have. But the rush of nausea and blurred vision that follow the movement decide his fate.

“Aw, _shit_.” He mutters before pulling out his phone to send the dreaded text.

_May?_

_Yes?_

_if i say you were right, can you please not say “i told you so?”_

_Let’s find out._

_k. you were right. i just fainted and i’m feeling too nauseous to swing back._

_Hm._

_ *May Parker is typing…*  _

_Told you so._

Peter groans.

_sorry. can you come get me?_

_Karen ratted you out and I’m already on my way. <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
